Behind Beth
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: A little one shot about Beth Greene and how she's become stronger through out her life. Set last episode season 2 with flashes of previous episodes. May be ooc cause Beth's hard for me to write, Read and review and remember I own nothing


_No-one really understood Beth, not even her half sister, Maggie. Everyone just presumed that she was useless and couldn't do anything. They all babied her, her mother Annette, Shaun her brother, Maggie her half sister, Josephine Maggie's mother, Hershel Beth's father and Jimmy, her boyfriend. Not to mention the neighbours that now occupied their farmhouse, Patricia and Otis, they were husband and wife and lived in the farmhouse closest to them. Beth didn't like it, she wanted to be treated like the young adult she was._

_Now the world had ended and they still treated her like a child. They had lost all their family along the way. Josephine had left completely before the apocalypse after she and Hershel decided that they couldn't be friends anymore, no matter how much they tried to make things work between them._

_Shaun was the first to turn into one of the flesh eating monsters. He had been reinforcing the fence with a little boy staying with them at the time, the tractor had trampled his body and they were unable to free him before the things sunk their blackened, rotten teeth into his back exposing his spine. That was the first time Beth had seen the things see now called walkers._

_Then their was Beth's mother, Annette, she was sewing up Shaun's wounds in the guest room next to Beth's own bedroom. Shaun's fever had worsened but the Greene family had no ideas how bad it really was. Half way through sewing Shaun had passed away but that was not noticed by Annette. When Annette had come up to see how Shaun hip was doing , the walker that used to be her son had took a chunk of flesh out of her neck making her cry out a blood curdling scream._

_Beth's father couldn't put them down and Beth had offered to do it herself but was cut short by Hershel refusing before he had guided the corpses into the barn trapping the things inside with a chain and padlock. Over the next few weeks Jimmy and Hershel had filled the farm with walkers that used to be their friends and neighbours._

_Otis had been off hunting one day and found a little walker girl, no older than 12, five minutes away from the farm. The girl had golden brown hair styled into a short bob cut. The girl wore a navy blue t-shirt with a rainbow and cloud on it, tan cargo shorts, red socks and tattered old trainers. There was a chunk of flesh missing from the girls right shoulder. Otis had put the girl in the barn and went off hunting for them._

_A couple hours later Otis had returned with other people, he had accidentally shot one off the member and had offered Hershel's help. The boys name was Carl Grimes and had been their with his father, Rick and a man named Shane Walsh. They had been searching for a little girl that had gone missing from their group. Rick described the girl as a 12 year old girl with golden brown hair styled into a bob cut. Sophia. Beth wondered if it was the same girl that otis had put in the barn earlier that day but decided to leave it alone._

_Shane was friendly enough to offer tho go to the local school with Otis to get the equipment needed to save young Carl's life. Otis did not return with Shane though, they were told at his funeral that the school was over run and Otis had saved both Shane's and Carl's life when he told shane to 'leave him behind.' Beth wasn't sure if Shane was telling the truth. The friendly man with thick brown hair that she met last night had turn into the bald man that grew colder by the moment. Beth let it go deciding that she couldn't just accuse people of things when she didn't have any evidence._

_Beth met the rest of the group and talked her father into letting them stay while Carl healed up. Carol Peletier was the mother of the girl that the group was looking for. Glenn Rhee was the Asian that had seemed to takeaway liking to Maggie. Theodore douglas(T-dog) was the coloured man who had injured his arm, he didn't talk much. Lori Grimes was Carl's mother. Dale Horvath owned the Rv, he seemed to be wise as Beth noticed everyone going to him for advice. Andrea Palmer was the blonde that occupied the Rv with Dale. Beth found out that Carl was 13 years old and his injury was caused when he was admiring a buck. Then their was Daryl Dixon, he was the hunter of the group. Daryl had spent his days hunting for them all. Like Otis used to do. And searching for Sophia. It seemed like Daryl had been trying more than everyone else was to find the little girl, even Carol had given up._

* * *

The group never left after Carl was healed up, Daryl spent even more time searching for Sophia. He had even got an arrow to the side and shot in the process. He never gave up hope. Beth noticed that he shattered when the walkers in the barn as put down by Shane's decision to open it up much to her fathers dismay. They put down every walker in that barn. Or so they thought, the shuffling of the feet of the little walker girl whispered in the background like a silent message in the wind.

"Sophia" was cried out in the background by Carol. Beth's theory had came true. "S-s-Sophia" was stuttered in the background once more after Rick put the girl out of her misery with his Colt Python .357 Magnum.

Beth ran up to her now dead for good mother, well that's what they all thought, and said goodbye to her but before Beth could get away Annette had tried to take a chunk of flesh out of poor Beth before Andrea had put a scythe through Annette's head. That scene had scared Beth, she was in shock for day and had attempted to end her own life by cutting her wrists with a razor in the bathroom. Maggie had helped her through it though and eventually Beth decided that she wanted to live even in this cruel and horrid world.

The group had stay with them a couple more weeks before they were forced to leave after a horde of at least a hundred walkers tore through them. Beth had lost Jimmy and Patricia that night. Jimmy was in the Rv helping Rick and Carl out of the burning barn when the vehicle was overrun and jimmy devoured in the process by 3 walkers. Patricia had been holding Beth's hand when the two were escaping with Lori, Andrea, Carol and T-Dog. A walker came out of no-where and took a bite out of Patricia's arm. Andrea went to save Carol who was being cornered by walkers and the two never came back to the car. Beth was made to leave Patricia behind and left the farm with T-Dog and Lori meeting the rest of the group on the highway.

The group had lost Jimmy, Patricia, Shane and Andrea tonight. Beth already knew how Jimmy and Patricia had died but not Shane or Andrea. Andrea could still be alive out there, alone, and we've just abandoned her. No one had seen her get bit so their was little hope that she made it out. Shane however was killed by Rick.

"I didn't ask for this!" Rick shouted through terrified whispering "I killed MY best friend for you people for christ sake." Those words rang and tormented Beth's mind all night along with Rick's reason "you all saw how he was, how he acted, he took me out there to kill me. He told me that he was a better father to MY child than I was. That wasn't Shane, the Shane I know died along time ago and was replaced by a cold version." That sound vaguely similar to Beth's mind.

_'The friendly man with thick brown hair that she met last night had turn into the bald man that grew colder by the moment.'_

That night the group camped in a stone wreck it wasn't much but they couldn't go anywhere without any fuel. They made a fire and huddled up together around it. Then Beth heard a twig snap. She went to see what it was and saw a lone walker coming their way. "Walker" she whispered to the group before asking for a throwing knife she knew Daryl had one. The group was reluctant but give her one in the end. All the P.E lessons paid of as threw the knife toward the walkers head killing the thing automatically. Dead centre between the walkers eyes like a dart hitting the bullseye.

"Not bad for your first kill" Daryl had complimented her and she thanked him. The rest of the group were amazed and told her it was a great shot.

Beth Greene wasn't a child anymore and would no longer be treated like one.


End file.
